The Lost Girl
by myztik
Summary: Harry finds a confused and possibly lost muggle in Hogsmeade. But what happens when the Harry finds out that there is more to this girl than just being a muggle. This girl knows all about Harry, including his dark past.
1. Prologue: The Warning

Disclaimer: No matter how much I try to tell myself that I'm just as good a writer as J.K. Rowling, I can't deny the fact that she wrote Harry Potter and I'm just a lowly fanfic writer. So no, I don't own any of these characters, J.K. does. Oh, but I do own Chammy, her Dad, her Mom and other extra characters that I made up. R/R!  
  
  
  
  
  
PROLOGUE: THE WARNING  
  
It was mid-winter, the air was filled with a cool breeze and the ground was covered lightly with little specks of snow. There was hustle and bustle all throughout Diagon Alley. Everyone, it seemed, was out in the cold doing a bit of last minute Christmas shopping.  
  
Outside from the Leaky Cauldron came a young man and a woman, a couple. The man was slowly edging away from the heavy crowd, gently guiding his pregnant wife. Shortly after, they bump into one of their friends Naquita Moor, a seer.  
  
The woman reached out to shake her friends hand. As she clasped her mitten-clad hand, Naquita suddenly went rigid. With her eyes half shut she said the following lines filled with vindication and morose.  
  
"Two have been sent forth  
  
Infants, one more powerful than the other  
  
Great they are in their similarities  
  
But even greater in their differences  
  
One will be born of the lion  
  
The other, of the serpent  
  
Both will grow in power and glory  
  
But the dark mark will soon be cast  
  
The days will be dim for the lion  
  
But glorious for the serpent  
  
For the glory of the earth  
  
The serpent princess should be kept away.  
  
"So, I tell you now, once the lion and serpent are born, the serpent should be hidden," Naquita said, finally letting go of the woman's hand, "and you have to promise that you will do as I tell you."  
  
"But Naquita, how are we suppose to do that?" asked the man.  
  
"Hide the girl, the serpent princess. Bind her powers and that of her descendants as well."  
  
"Uh, o. o.okay Naquita," the woman stammered, still unsure of what they are to do.  
  
Then they said their goodbyes and left.  
  
  
  
**** A couple of months later ****  
  
"They're beautiful," the man said holding an infant in his arms, "they both are."  
  
"Yes," said the woman as she gently caressed her baby boy's cheek.  
  
"But soon we have to hide her," the man said as he sadly hugged the child in his arms, the serpent princess.  
  
"Yes, we do," said the woman, "Professor Dumbledore will be there when we send her to my cousin."  
  
A week later, the little girl was indeed hidden with her muggle aunt and uncle with her powers bound. The couple said their final goodbye to their only daughter, Jamilla Potter.  
  
**** End of prologue ****  
  
Read and Review please! ( 


	2. Chapter 1: The Photograpph

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry or his friends, JK Rowling does. I own Chammy, Jamilla and other extras though. ( Happy reading and R&R please!  
  
CHAPTER 1: The Dream, The Photograph  
  
Chammy Coritsi lay on a hammock in the backyard of the little cottage- like home in the southern region of England. She was basking in the glory of the morning sun as she swayed the hammock gently. Pushing her dark brown hair of her fair face, she turned to her side to avoid the sun hitting her eyes.  
  
As she lay there, she got drowsy and as she stretched her arms in a yawn she remembered her dream the night before. She had the same dream a couple of times before and other similar dreams countless of times. There was always this young boy, around the age of fifteen, not far from her own age. The boy had unruly black hair and sharp emerald-green eyes. In her dream the boy was dressed in scarlet and gold robes and weirdly enough, he was aboard a broomstick flying in top speed, racing after a little gold sphere that had silvery-white wings, a snitch.  
  
Chammy didn't really find it weird. She knew what was going on. She knew what quidditch was, so she just smiled as she recalled the boy catching the snitch and quickly landing on the grassy quiddtch ground as he waved the snitch proudly in the air. And in a blink of an eye, scarlet and gold figures swarmed him down at the pitch, his teammates. They were all laughing and smiling and crying as they mounted the boy on their shoulders. But just as the boy had been put back down on the ground, a dark cloud hovered above them, sending angry green lightning bolts at them, hitting the young boy y on his forehead - sending him down on the ground, unconscious.  
  
Chammy had jerked awake at this point, sweaty and out of breath, as though she had been running. She was frightened and terrified, she knew the boy in her dreams, Harry Potter. She knew what quidditch was and where it was being played. She knew all about witches and wizards and about Hogwarts. But most especially, she knew about Harry, The Boy Who Lived and of Voldemort, He Who Shall Not Be Named.  
  
Chammy was no witch - she was a muggle. But she knew the story of Harry and how he defeated the great Lord Voldemort when he was just a baby. She knew of all these, it was of some silly folktale her old Nanny used to tell her before she slept.  
  
Chammy felt her eyes moisten as she remembered Sofia, her nana, who had been with her ever since her mum died when she was only three. Although Mr Coritsi was caring enough, he couldn't take care of Chammy on his own, so he hired Sofia to help him around the house.  
  
Sofia herself looked like a witch with flowing black hair with grey streaks due to her old age. But Chammy loved Sofia and she smiled at the thought of her childhood when Sofia would put her to sleep - telling her the story of Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
The thing that confused Chammy though was the dreams she's been having lately. She had known of Harry Potter since she was three, but the dreams had only come now. Why though? Chammy often wondered. Why only now? Chammy's reverie was cut short as she heard her father call out from their kitchen window.  
  
"Chammy, pet," called out her dad as he leaned out the window, "time for lunch."  
  
"Alrigh' father," Chammy answered as she got out of the hammock.  
  
As she walked towards the kitchen door, she noticed a small piece of paper on the ground. Curious, Chammy picked it up and felt her heart burst with emotions as she saw what the paper was. It was a picture of her mum, happy - with the wind blowing back her hair and laughing at the camera. Chammy missed her mum, but she wondered what the photograph was doing outside. So she decided to bring it back inside.  
  
"Chammy, love!" her dad called again.  
  
"Coming dad!"  
  
Turning the doorknob, Chammy suddenly felt herself lurch forward and fall through space. The wind was so fast she had to shut her eyes. She didn't know what was happening but she waited for the hurt she'd feel, as she would fall to the ground. And soon after, it came with a loud thud.  
  
Chammy lay in a heap on the ground; she felt her hips and legs hurt all over. As she opened her eyes she felt the sunlight glaring at her. Suddenly, dizziness overcame her. She looked around, her kitchen gone. So were her backyard, hammock and whole house for that matter.  
  
"Where am I?" she thought to herself.  
  
As she tried to support herself with her hands to get up, she noticed the cobblestone floor, but her hands gave up letting her fall back down to the ground.  
  
"You need help there, miss?' she heard someone say.  
  
She looked up to see a young boy, quite familiar though to her eyes. She's seen him before, but where? She doesn't remember. "I'm not sure," she said out loud.  
  
The boy reached out his hands to help her get up. Taking it, Chammy once again looked at her surroundings. Weird. There was a little store in front her that had a sign that read Zonko's Joe Shop. She's never heard of that store before, and Zonko for that matter.  
  
"You 'kay miss?" the boy asked as Chammy was finally upright.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I s'pose so."  
  
"Hi, I'm Harry by the way," the boy said with a soft smile, "Harry Potter."  
  
Chammy's eyes widened as she now remembered where she had seen the boy before - in her dreams.  
  
**** End of Chapter One ****  
  
Read and Review please!!! Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 2: Down At Hogsmeade

CHAPTER 2: Down At Hogsmeade  
  
Chammy stared at the boy in front of her who claimed to be The Boy Who Lived. "This cannot be happening," she thought to herself. She must be having one of her weird dreams again, or maybe she hit her head so hard when she fell by her kitchen door thus resulting to hallucinations. this is NOT Harry Potter. Not the same Harry Potter Sofia has told her so many things about.  
  
"No," she whispered.  
  
"No, what?" Harry asked.  
  
"You are not Harry Potter."  
  
"Oh really," Harry said with an amused smile, "then who am I?"  
  
Chammy frowned. The boy certainly did look like the boy in her dreams. That unruly black hair and deep emerald eyes, even that strange lightning- shaped scar on his forehead was definitely of the boy in her dreams. However, it could not be. Could it?  
  
"You're just a myth, a folktale. My Nanny Sofia told me about you. She told me tons about you and Voldemort and Ron and Hermione and Malfoy. She told me about Hogwarts and witches and wizards and Quidditch!" Chammy said.  
  
"Wait," Harry said, confusion obvious in his green orbs, "are you a muggle?"  
  
"A what?" Chammy asked, "Oh right, a muggle. That's what wizards use to call non-magical people. I guess I am."  
  
"Blimey! Then how did you get here."  
  
"I don't know. I told you I am dreaming.this is all a hallucination."  
  
"We have to get you to Professor Dumbledore." Harry said.  
  
"Du.. Dumbledore?"  
  
"Yes, we have to know what brought you here."  
  
"All I know is, my father called me inside for lunch. then I found a photograph of my mum on the ground, weird really, then I picked it up and headed for the kitchen door. As I was abou' to open the door, I suddenly felt my body stagger forward and I felt like I was being pulled, spinning and finally landing on a hard ground. when I open my eyes, I find myself lost. here." Chammy stammered.  
  
"But those are all signs of transporting using a Portkey. But I doubt that they'd plant it where muggles can easily see them." Harry said, confused yet again.  
  
"A portkey. you're right."  
  
"But what did you have that made you transport?"  
  
Chammy looked at her right hand to see it clutching the old sepia-looking photo of her mum. "This," she said.  
  
"But, blimey! Who the hell would turn the photo of your mum into a portkey?" Harry said as he examined the picture.  
  
"I guess there's only one way to find out." Chammy said.  
  
**** meanwhile ****  
  
"Where the bloody hell is Harry?!" Ron wailed as he furiously bit into a Honeyduke's chocolate bar.  
  
"I'm not quite sure," Hermione said, calmly, "but don' worry. We'll find him."  
  
"Well, well, well," they heard a familiar drawl from behind, "the Weasel and the mudblood lost their Hero. Now I wonder, where could Potty be?"  
  
"Sod off, Malfoy!" Ron said as he brandished his wand and pointed it at Malfoy.  
  
"We don't have time for you right now Malfoy, so please leave us alone," said Hermione.  
  
At that point, Ron had spotted Harry outside Zonko's. "There he is 'Mione!" Ron said as he pointed towards Harry, and a girl dressed up in muggle clothes, with his chocolate bar.  
  
Hermione and Ron started towards the direction of Zonko's. Malfoy nudged Crabbe and Goyle and they followed the two.  
  
"Aye 'Arry!" yelled Ron, "Where've you been?"  
  
"Guys, we have to take her to Dumbledore." Harry said solemnly.  
  
"Who's she?" Ron said with wide eyes.  
  
"Yeah, Potty. She your new girlfriend? What about the Weasel's li'l sister?" drawled Malfoy.  
  
"Malfoy I don't have time for your bloody comments," then looking at Hermione he said, "She's a muggle. We have to get her to Dumbledore. She got here by portkey."  
  
"What?! Why? How?" asked Hermione, surprised.  
  
"So, what's her name?" asked Ron.  
  
"Umm. we never got around to that, now did we?" Harry said in chagrin, turning back to Chammy.  
  
"I'm Chammy," she said, "Chammy Coritsi."  
  
"A muggle huh?" drawled Malfoy, "this could be fun."  
  
"No you won't Malfoy!" screamed Hermione.  
  
Malfoy stepped closer to Chammy, eyeing her front head to foot. "A muggle eh? And Chammy? Is it?" he said with a smirk.  
  
"I know all about you Draco Malfoy," Chammy said accepting the unspoken dare between herself and Malfoy. Hermione, Ron and Harry looked on surprised. No one introduced Malfoy to the girl but she knew his whole name. "I know about your father too, Lucius Malfoy and you mum, Narcissa. No don't you try playin' with me. I know more than you'd like me to know."  
  
Malfoy backed up at this. "That's another reason as to why we have to bring her to Dumbledore. She knows about us, and I mean KNOWS. She said that she's heard of us from her nanny, she said we were a folktale or a myths of some sorts," Harry said, looking quite apprehensive.  
  
"You're right Harry," Hermione said. "What else does she know?"  
  
"Where do you want me to start?" Chammy asked, growing quite impatient, "Harry Potter, only son of James and Lily, both die when he was just a baby because they were Avada Kedavra'd by Voldemort, who in turn was defeated by Harry, so Harry lived with those disgusting Dursley's until the day Rubeus Hagrid came to take him to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, that was on his eleventh birthday.  
  
"Hermione Granger, the first witch out of the Granger family. Muggle-born, both parents are dentists. Hermione, bookworm, genius, and nerd, probably prefect now are you?  
  
"Ronald Weasley, youngest son of Arthur and Molly Weasley. Brothers are Charlie, Bill, Percy, and the twins, Fred and George, only sister is Ginny. Has new owl, Pigwidgeon. Used to have rat, Scabbers, but turns out to be Wormtail.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, bloody pain in the arse, of Slytherin House. A good seeker (Malfoy smirks when he hears this) but not as great as Harry (Malfoy turns his smirk into a glare and hisses when he hears THIS). Son of Lucius, a death eater, and of Narcissa," said Chammy, "what else do you want to hear?"  
  
Chammy looked at the people in front of her who, apart from Crabbe and Goyle who were too busy staring at the sky, had their mouths hanging open. "So now will you just take me to Dumbledore to figure why in the name of Merlin am I here?" she said.  
  
"Uh, sure. O' course," Harry said, while the others were still agape.  
  
**** end of this chapter ****  
  
read and review please! (  
  
thanx to froggie-freak33 for being the first to review my story. ( 


	4. Chapter 3: Back at Hogwarts

Thanks to all those who have reviewed my story, thanks a lot. Sorry it took me so long to write and upload this chapter. I am quite busy with schoolwork and Christmas shopping. But anyway, here it is. I hope you enjoy it. And again, please R/R! Thanx!  
  
****  
  
CHAPTER 3: Back At Hogwarts  
  
As soon as the others got over the shock that the lost girl conveyed to them Harry silently led them back into Hogwarts. It was a long deafening silence all throughout the trip back to the school. But no one was quite ready to speak up. It was only when they reached the entrance to the Headmaster's office when Harry said, "We don't know the password."  
  
Everyone stared at each other.  
  
"Umm. Lemon Drops?" Chammy said with wide eyes.  
  
The stares quickly turned to Chammy.  
  
"How do you know that?" asked Harry. "How do you know that Dumbledore uses names of sweets for his password?"  
  
"Sofia told me."  
  
"Can you just shut up about Sofia for a minute!" yelled Malfoy. "We don't even know who she is? And why should she know about us.."  
  
Chammy glowered at Malfoy, but she explained gently, "Sofia was my Nanny. She took care of me since I was three, when my mum died. She has been with me for over 10 years. She left just a month ago to pursue some things she had to do. Or so she said. Anyway," Chammy continued, "ever since I was little, Sofia would tell me stories about witches and wizards. About Harry and Voldemort. She would tell me of quidditch and Hogwarts. And I don't know how she knew about these. That's why we have to see Dumbledore. I need to find the answers."  
  
As Chammy was explaining the entrance to Dumbledore's office opened unnoticed, save for Ron who was still chewing mindlessly on a piece of taffy.  
  
"Now, maybe we should enter the office?" asked Ron as he stared at the entrance of the Headmaster's lair.  
  
They trudged, quietly, up the staircase that led to the main office.  
  
"Aaah, good. You're here," said the voice of the old headmaster. "We've been waiting for you."  
  
There in the office were Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall and a woman Harry has never seen before.  
  
"Sofia!" exclaimed Chammy as she ran to the woman beside Professor McGonagall. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Chammy, and Mr Potter, Ms Granger, Mr Weasley and Mr Malfoy, please take a seat. Chammy dear, please calm down," Professor Dumbledore said as he motioned them to settle in an oversized scarlet loveseat. When they Chammy and the four students were finally settled, Dumbledore began to explain. "Now, where to begin?"  
  
"Uh, from the beginning I suppose," said Professor McGonagall in a matter- of-factly way.  
  
"Well then," said Professor Dumbledore as he stood up and began to pace the room, "Once upon a time there was a married couple, a witch and a wizard. The witch was pregnant with twins. But they didn't know this at that time, that they were having twins, I mean. It was around Christmas when they were walking around Diagon Alley when they bumped into a friend of theirs, Naquita, a seer. Now Naquita had news for them. She saw their unborn child's, or should I say children's, future. Then she said to them,  
  
"Two have been sent forth  
  
Infants, one more powerful than the other  
  
Great they are in their similarities  
  
But even greater in their differences  
  
One will be born of the lion  
  
The other, of the serpent  
  
Both will grow in power and glory  
  
But the dark mark will soon be cast  
  
The days will be dim for the lion  
  
But glorious for the serpent  
  
For the glory of the earth  
  
The serpent princess should be kept away.  
  
"You see, Chammy, the serpent princess was your mother, Jamilla Potter. And the infant born of lion was - "  
  
"My dad," Harry said softly as the whole thing dawned on him.  
  
"Yes, Harry," said Dumbledore, "You're father was Chammy's Mum's twin brother. But Naquita saw that Jamilla would be a very powerful witch who would turn bad. And will join Voldemort in his reign of darkness. So they were warned to keep her away from the wizarding world, to keep her away from Voldemort."  
  
"But, it's not like that stopped the reign of darkness," said Malfoy with a menacing smirk, "Voldemort still rose to power."  
  
"Yes, but you don't get it Mr Malfoy," said Dumbledore, "if Jamilla Potter had joined his side, then we would probably still be in the reign of darkness. She is more powerful than any of the Death Eaters, and probably just as powerful as Voldemort himself."  
  
Malfoy frowned at this. This muggle's mum was more powerful than his very own father. And that disappointed him in ways no one can explain.  
  
"So, that still doesn't answer the question: Why am I here?" said Chammy.  
  
"Well, Professor Snape recently attended a Death Eater's meeting," said Dumbledore. Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly jumped up at this. "Now, now students, please be seated again," Dumbledore said as he motioned them back into their seats. "Professor Snape was of special orders, by me of course, to spy in on the meeting. It was found out that Voldemort already knows about you, Chammy. And he was planning on taking you to join his reign. But luckily the portkey that Professor Snape planted in your backyard got to you first. Thank you Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco for fetching her for us."  
  
The students looked at each other in obvious confusion, the Headmaster did not have them fetch the girl. They stumbled across her, that's all. This proves that the Headmaster as definitely lost it.  
  
"But Professor Dumbledore, Sir," said Hermione quietly. "why make the portkey lead to Hogsmeade and not here in the school, sir?"  
  
"Aaah, Ms Granger," said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes, behind his crescent shaped spectacles, "you of all people should know the answer."  
  
Hernmione blushed furiously and bowed down her head as Harry, Ron and Draco snickered.  
  
"As you know so well, and have kept telling Mr Weasley," the Headmaster said mischievously, "no one can transport into the school grounds by Floo Powder, broomsticks, and nor can they apparate in to the school, and the same goes for Portkeys."  
  
Hermione blushed even more furiously at this, her face matching Ron's head. She knew that, she did - she just forgot.  
  
"So, I'm basically here to hide from Voldemort?" asked Chammy, "Is that it?"  
  
"Well, Ms Coritsi," said Professor McGonagall, "we were hoping that you can train and learn magic here as well, because we will be needing you."  
  
"Needing me? Learn magic?!"  
  
"Yes, Ms Coritsi," continued Professor Dumbledore, "you see, the only way we can beat Voldemort now is if you, the descendant of the serpent princess, and the descendant of the lion, Harry, get together and fight against him. Now, we were hoping that you'd agree to side with us. Your mother's blood runs rich in you, and we were scared that maybe you'd refuse to side with us. Now it's up to you."  
  
"Can someone tell me first how I got to know about this place? Besides the obvious, that Sofia has been telling me stories?" she asked.  
  
"Well, love," said Sofia as she walked up to Chammy, "When your mum died, I was told to keep an eye on you. To make sure no harm comes your way. Professor Dumbledore wanted to be kept updated as well on your well being, so I kept a very watchful eye on you, and at the same time make sure that you knew about your real home - the wizarding world."  
  
"So, you are a witch?" asked Chammy.  
  
"Yes, pet," said Sofia. "I am a witch."  
  
"I always thought so! But why did you have to leave?"  
  
"Well, I knew you were growing up quickly. And I knew that you could handle it on your own and Dumbledore told me to leave and we had to plan you curriculum for this year," explained Sofia, "if you agree to learn magic and side with us, that is. So what do you say love? Do you want to side with us and fight He Who Shall Not Be Named with Harry, you cousin?"  
  
"Ye..Yes, of course."  
  
"Very well then," said the Headmaster. "Now we have to break the news on these students who will be helping us with your learning. As seeing that you are way behind in your magic lessons, we will be needing some extra help form the best students in this school.  
  
"Ms Hermione Granger will help you with Transfiguration and History of Magic,  
  
Mr Harry Potter will teach you Muggle Studies and Charms  
  
Mr Weasley will help you in Divination and Care of Magical Creatures  
  
And Mr Malfoy you will help Ms Coritsi with Potions and Herbology  
  
And of course you will be guided by most of the teachers. Oh, and Sofia here will also help you in Wizarding Culture and Society," said Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Malfoy looked shock at this, "Me? Teach her?!"  
  
"Yes Mr Malfoy," said Snape with a penetrating look. "Beside, if I guess correctly, Ms Coritsi here is probably a Slytherin."  
  
"Well, there is only on way to find out," said the Headmaster as he walked towards his bookshelf. On the top most level was the old tattered Sorting Hat. Walking back to the centre of the office, he gave the hat to Professor McGonagall for the honour of the Sorting that will take place. Professor McGonagall then placed the Hat on Chammy head.  
  
Silence followed.  
  
"Hmm. brave you are indeed - bravery and courage, traits of a true Gryffindor. But then again, strong is the cunningness and slyness in you. Whether Slytherin or Gryffindor you would do well," said the Sorting Hat. "Hmmm. difficult, very difficult. But I guess it'll have to be -  
  
Slytherin!" it said out loud.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron gasped and looked at each other. Harry's cousin was a slytherin. They're going to have to teach her. a SLYTHERIN.  
  
  
  
**** end of chapter 3 ****  
  
Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading. Now please R/R! Thanx! Peace! And a blessed Merry Christmas to all! And to all a very happy New Year! : )  
  
(A/N: something to look forward to in the new year, a love story within this circle of students. a possible Draco/Chammy link or a Ron/Hermione. watch out for it!) 


	5. Chapter 4: Slytherin Common Room

Thanks to all who have reviewed; thanks to shdurrani, cLoVeR, DarkMoonDragon, lil kawaii doom, and kokopuff. Well, here's part four, hope you enjoy it as well. R/R!  
  
________________________  
  
CHAPTER 4: Slytherin Common Room  
  
She was a witch, her mum was a witch. Harry was her cousin and now she is in Hogwarts. She was in Slytherin. She couldn't believe it. She could not digest the information that has just been given to her by Professor Dumbledore. Even now, as Draco was leading her to the Slytherin common room, she was walking as if in midair, it was as if she was floating down the corridor, dazed and confused.  
  
"Hey," she heard Draco say. "We're here."  
  
"Here," she asked. "Oh, here." She realized that they were standing in front of the portrait that guarded the Slytherin common room.  
  
"Pureblood," Draco said. Then the portrait swung open revealing the common room.  
  
"Well, come in," said Draco seeing that Chammy was still rooted to the ground outside the door.  
  
"Yes, of course," she said absentmindedly, but she did enter the room.  
  
She wasn't sure how or when, but she was able to get into her dormitory, (which she shared with Pansy Parkinson, and two other Slytherin 5th years, Kirsten Perry and Leona Te), and got her stuff ready for the hectic schedule she had for the next day.  
  
Climbing down the spiral staircase into the common room, she found Draco sitting on a lush emerald velvet couch with Crabbe and Goyle out of sight. She slowly hesitated towards Draco, but was beaten to him by Pansy who immediately sat on Draco's lap.  
  
"Pansy," Draco growled, "I'm trying to think." Then he pushed Pansy off of him with a loud thud as her big behind hit the carpeted floor.  
  
"Ouch," she said softly as she rubbed her arse. "Draco, what's with you today? You seem pretty far away." Pansy said, not getting the hint that Draco wanted to be left alone.  
  
Draco hissed at her finally sending her away simpering. Chammy then backed off noting that he wanted privacy.  
  
"Hey Chammy," she heard Draco call out. "Where you going?"  
  
"Uh, somewhere,' she muttered still unsure of where to head off to.  
  
"Come here," he said.  
  
"Uh, why?" she asked, "I thought you wanted to be left alone."  
  
"No, I just don't want Parkinson around, she's just so. so. clingy."  
  
"Oh, I see," said Chammy as she sat beside Draco. "Now, what do you want from me?"  
  
"Nothing really," Draco said with a frown. "I'm just really confused. And I bloody hate this feeling. Dammit! Do I have to be nice to you? Or should I despise you just as I despise Potter?"  
  
Chammy had a feeling that he was talking to himself rather than to her.  
  
"I mean," Draco continued, "I'm in Slytherin, and I'm suppose to hate Potter and his friends, and Merlin knows that I do, bloody hell. So what am I suppose to do with you? Alright, alright, you are in Slytherin as well. But still, you're a Potter, you're his cousin."  
  
"So? I'm not him. why are you so pissed at him in the first place? Do you even know why?" asked Chammy.  
  
"Of course I know why!"  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"Ummm."  
  
"Ummm. what?!"  
  
"Stop rushing me! Blimey, I do know why I hate Potter. I hate him 'cos he hates me."  
  
"Oh sod off Draco. That's no excuse. And besides, do you even know if he DOES hate you? Bet not," Chammy said.  
  
"Well, I know why I hate him. it was years ago, the first time we met on the Hogwarts Express. Dumb git turned down my friendship, my alliance. Stupid idiot didn't know what was good for him. Turned me down, did he? ME?! A Malfoy?! Doesn't he know how better I am than that stupid Weasel? And that bucktoothed Mudblood?!" Draco exclaimed.  
  
"Why Mr Malfoy," Chammy said in amusement, "If I didn't know better, I'd say your jealous of the friendship he has shared with Ron and Hermione."  
  
"What?! If you think that, then it's true. You don't know any better!" Draco said. Then he quickly stood up and exited the common room door with a loud slam.  
  
Chammy just looked on with laughter in her eyes.  
  
  
  
**** On the Hogwarts grounds ****  
  
"Bloody hell, am I jealous." Malfoy said to no one in particular as he walked mindlessly around the grounds. "Jealous my arse!"  
  
He wasn't jealous. He just couldn't take rejection. And from Potter no less. Who does he think he is? Just because he got himself an ugly scar on his forehead doesn't make him better than the lot. And Chammy, that prat, had to go and think of such nonsense. She was being terribly difficult. And Draco was unsure of how to treat her. Sure, it would have been easy if she were plainly Potter's cousin. He would just have to torment and ridicule her just as he did Potter's other friends. But this was different.  
  
Chammy was in Slytherin, the daughter of the most powerful witch who wasn't able to prove herself, a witch whom Voldemort craves, strives, for. She was powerful, although now not yet seen. Draco knew that once Chammy would start her lessons, she could be even more of a witch than that mudblood Granger could ever be. And heck, more than he himself.  
  
Draco sat underneath a tree beside the lake as he stared of to nowhere in particular. Chammy. It's a good thing she is siding with Dumbledore and his allies. No matter how much Lucius-like Draco was he despised his father. He used to fear his father, but that fear turned into hatred as the years went by.  
  
Draco suffered terribly under Lucius. "It's for your own good, son." His father used to say. Lucius dreamed that Draco would follow in his footsteps and turn out to be a death eater himself. But Draco thought otherwise, he had his own plans.  
  
He wanted to become more than just a person people feared. He did not want to become a death eater, under Voldemort, always there at the "Lord's" beck and call. He wanted to become his own man. He wanted to be himself. And even though that "self" loved to tease Mudbloods and cause agony towards those he thought to be below him, he did not wish to cause fear all throughout the wizarding world. It was not his cup of tea. Power was one thing, but the abuse of it is another. Surprisingly, Draco cared for the first and not for the latter. He wanted to become powerful, yes. But not feared. Being the Minister of Magic was more up his alley than being a death eater.  
  
But now back to Chammy. He didn't know how the hell he would treat her. Hours went by and Draco found himself to be hungry. He looked back at the castle and saw the Great Hall filled with lights. Probably dinner time already. So he went in, and decided that he would take it in stride. He would treat Chammy in mere reciprocation of how she treats him. She be nice to him, he be nice to her. She bitch out on him, he takes revenge and torments her. Draco smiled to himself; satisfied with the solution he came up with.  
  
**** Slytherin common room ****  
  
Chammy got ready for dinner, she was dressed in her black work robes with the Slytherin crest sewn into it, and underneath that she had on the school uniform.  
  
When Chammy came back to her dormitory after her encounter with Draco she found all the things she'll need in a trunk by the foot of her four-poster bed. She felt weird dressed up in this strange clothing but even weirder as she clutched the wand she had bought earlier.  
  
Mr Olivander had been summoned by Professor Dumbledore earlier that day to find Chammy a wand. She got herself a 10-½ inch wand made of maple that contained a hair from a tail of a phoenix and a strand of hair from a unicorn's mane.  
  
She examined the wand, turning it over and over carefully. She then tried out one of the spells she could remember from the stories.  
  
"Lumos," she blurted out hesitantly with a flick of her wrist. She held out the wand in surprise as the tip glowed brightly.  
  
"Now how in the name of Merlin do I get it to stop shining?!" she said incredulously.  
  
Chammy racked her brain for the spell to turn it off. Finally, 10 minutes later, she remembered the spell. "Nox," she said and the light went out.  
  
Suddenly the bedroom door flew open with the harassed looking Leona entered the room.  
  
"Dinner, hurry. Dumbledore. Announcement, about you, have to be there, " Leona said in a heavy breath.  
  
"All right, I'll be there," said Chammy as she followed Leona out of the common room and down to the Great Hall.  
  
__________________________ End of Chapter 4  
  
R/R please! Thanx again to those who have reviewed. Thanx!  
  
Disclaimer: This is not purely mine. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling as well as the main idea of it all. I only own the plot and Chammy and other small characters. 


	6. Chapter 5: The New Professors and Hot Ch...

Thank you all for reading my story. This is my first ever, so I am grateful for all your support and reviews. I hope you read on. Here's Chapter 5. Hope you like it. R/R!  
  
CHAPTER 5: The New Professors and Hot Chocolate  
  
The Great Hall was indeed grand with light coming from the long, slender golden candles that floated just above the house tables. The ceiling was dark and misty with just a handful of stars that sparkled in the velveteen sky; it resembled the night sky. It was beautiful. Behind the teachers' tabled were the four banners that represented each house: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.  
  
Chammy followed Leona to the Slytherin table, off to the far right side of the Great Hall, opposite of where the Gryffindor's table stood. As Chammy sat down between Leona and Draco, she took a furtive glance over to Harry, Ron and Hermione who were looking at her as well.  
  
"Are you okay?" mouthed Hermione.  
  
"I'm fine," she mouthed back. "I'll be okay."  
  
Nevertheless, the looks on their faces still held doubt and hesitant release. Chammy just shrugged her shoulders. She couldn't do anything about their worries now. She just noted to herself to talk to them as soon as she can to assure them of her safety. Moreover, she had to talk to Harry and get to know him better. After all, they are cousins.  
  
"Ahem," she heard the Headmaster go and call the attention of the school. "This year, we will be seeing a new face, or faces should I say. We've only been into the term for about a week now but I'm proud to say that we have a new student with us. Ms Chammy Coritsi was sorted into the Slytherin House just this morning. I hope you welcome her and if you have questions regarding this matter, please feel free to ask me or Chammy herself at another time.  
  
"The other new face will be that of a new teacher. As you know, for the past week, your class loads have been quite lighter than usual due to the lack of a new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. So now, I'd like to introduce to you our new professors. Professors Arabella Figg and Sofia Smith."  
  
Chammy gasped. Sofia would be teaching? How fun! She smiled and clapped her hand along with the rest of the school.  
  
From the other side of the Great Hall another gasped was heard - that of Harry's. Mrs Figg?! The same Mrs Figg who lived next door?! Now wonder she had so many cats, she was a witch! Trying to mask his surprise he clapped along with the rest of the school.  
  
"Now that that has been said," continued Dumbledore, "I'm delighted to say that it's time for the consumption of the superb and scrumptious dinner. Dig in and enjoy! Diddle, fraduom, forje and dwirk!"  
  
  
  
Chammy had never seen anything like it. Dozens of golden platters were set before them, and as Dumbledore said those weird words, they were filled with mounds of food. There was roast beef, apple crumble, mashed potatoes and éclairs; sugar cream puffs, chicken a la king and more. Chammy found herself stuffing herself with food and trying to push it down with water.  
  
As she climbed up to the dormitory after dinner, she found herself bursting and satisfied. She laughed at this.  
  
"What's funny?" asked Kirsten who was climbing alongside her and Leona.  
  
"Nothing," Chammy replied. "I'm just happy."  
  
Leona smiled. "That's good. I was worried that you wouldn't want to be in Slytherin. Because of Harry and all. It's nice to see that you're fine with it."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine with it," she said with an assuring smile as the three girls entered their room.  
  
"Well, we better sleep early," said Kirsten, "got a full day tomorrow."  
  
"Where's Pansy though?" asked Chammy as she got out of her robes and into her sky blue flannel pajamas and white cotton tank top.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about her," answered Leona as she climbed into her bed after she had changed out of her uniform.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Kirsten, who was already comfortable in her bed. "She never gets back until after midnight. We're used to her nightly escapades."  
  
Chammy's brows furrowed in confusion but said nothing about it.  
  
"Goodnight you guys," she said as she blew out the candle on her bedside table.  
  
"G'night Chammy," the other two chorused.  
  
Chammy lay in bed, anxious of the day that was to come. She tossed and twirled in her bed. However, after thirty minutes she gave up trying to doze off. She was too excited to fall asleep. She stood up and carefully climbed out of bed and into the common room.  
  
Draco was quietly sipping a goblet of hot chocolate as he sat comfortably in one of the loveseats in the common room. Taking another sip from the chalice, he heard someone enter the room. Placing the goblet down on the center table, he whirled around to see who was there.  
  
"Couldn't sleep, Draco?"  
  
Draco sighed. "Mmm-hm. And you Chammy?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep either."  
  
Try drinking some hot milk or choco, whatever you prefer. It'll help you calm down," Draco said.  
  
"You need help calming down?" Chammy asked as she peered into the goblet that stood on the table.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why are you drinking hot chocolate?"  
  
"Coz I always have trouble sleeping."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Draco looked up at the still standing Chammy. "Why don't you have a seat?"  
  
Chammy walked over to Draco and sat down beside him.  
  
Draco frowned. When he asked her to sit down, he didn't expect her to take the space beside him. There were about half a dozen more chairs around the common room and two sofas to occupy - but Chammy had to sit beside him. Draco squirmed. He was uncomfortable being this close to a girl.  
  
"Do you mind if I just take sips from you goblet?" asked Chammy. "I doubt if I can finish a whole glass on my own."  
  
"No, go ahead," Draco answered. He watched Chammy reach for the goblet, her loose top slowly moving with her every move. And as she gripped the goblet, Draco turned red as he saw down her tee. He quickly turned away.  
  
"Draco,"Chammy said, "are you okay? You look sort of flushed."  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."  
  
"Mmm, this is good," Chammy said softly as she took a sip of the choco. Draco just stared at her. He noticed how red her full lips were, and how beautiful she was with her eyes closed. She looked like an angel. But she was even more beautiful when she slowly opened her eyes, revealing the smoky gray orbs. We have the same color eyes, thought Draco as he continued to absorb her beauty.  
  
"Draco? What's wrong? You do look flushed. You want me to take you to Madame Pomfrey?"  
  
Draco was cut from his reverie and he snapped back to reality and looked at Chammy. "What? Uh. no, I'm okay."  
  
He couldn't look at her face any longer; her eyes, her lips, and her long chocolate brown hair mesmerized him. Stop it! He told himself. He forced his gaze down but decided that it was the wrong thing to do. He found himself staring at her chest. He immediately blushed silverish-red at this. He noticed how the tank top smoothly covered her body and accentuated her every curve. He wanted to reach out, caress her milky smooth skin, and feel it against his cheek. He barely was able to stop himself from doing just that. Luckily, Chammy got up.  
  
"Thanks for the chocolate Draco," Chammy said with another sip from the goblet, "I guess I can sleep now. You try and get some rest too, you hear?" and with that she slowly leaned down and swept her soft lips over Draco's cheeks. "Goodnight Draco."  
  
After that, she was gone. Draco just stared at her retreating figure. "Goodnight, Chammy," he whispered as he put his hand up to his cheek and felt the hot spot where Chammy had kissed him.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 5.  
  
Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and I wish you Happy Holidays. This is the last time I'm going to be able to write and update until the holidays are over. Cos you see, I don't have internet access at home. So I rely on the computers in school. But since school will be out for 2 weeks or more, I won't be able to update.  
  
So please bear with me on this little problem. I promise to update as soon as I can, on January 6, 2003.  
  
R/R!  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling is the brilliant mind behind the Harry Potter series. I am merely trying to put into words my 'what ifs'. So please, no one sue me. 


	7. Chapter 6: Steely, Ice Cold Barriers

Sorry it took me so long to write this, I lost my momentum. Anyway here is the seventh installment of my story.  This is chapter 6.  Hope you like it.  If you don't you can review it and tell me what you think, or give me suggestions or whatever. But please be kind… J

CHAPTER 6:  **Steely, Ice Cold Barriers**

Chammy quietly descended from the spiral staircase and into the Slytherin Common Room.  She woke up quite early that day; it was only 6:30 am.  Breakfast wasn't till 7:00 and classes didn't start till 9:00.  She wanted some alone time in the Common Room. But as she reached the final step and walked onto the landing, she noticed a person already seated on the loveseat.  Or maybe _still_ seated…

"Draco?" she whispered.

The blond-haired Slytherin turned around to face Chammy. "You're up early…"

"Yeah," she said.  "Couldn't wait to start the lessons…  Have you been here all night?"

"Of course not!" he quickly replied.  "I just couldn't stand Goyle's snoring."

"Oh, I see."

Silence. 

No one spoke.  

There was dead air for about thirty seconds, but for Chammy ad Draco it seemed to endure for hours and hours.  

Chammy looked down at her feet. Then up again and glanced out the window, and subsequently, she found the hem of her blouse to be rather fascinating as she delicately fumbled with it.  Draco, on the other hand, was feeling just as uncomfortable as she was.  He kept on playing and tracing the paisley patterns of the couch with the forefinger on is right hand as he drummed his fingers on the other hand on the arm rest.  

Finally Draco coughed, on purpose, to break the steely, cold ice between them.  "Why don't you take a seat?" he asked as he turned to look at her.

Chammy blushed crimson as she walked towards the chairs.  Draco prayed that she wouldn't sit beside him.  He watched as she got nearer and nearer. Then he heaved a sigh of relief as she chose the big pea green chair across from him.

"So, what's on your itinerary for today?" Draco asked casually.

"Huh?"

"Itinerary," he drawled slowly.  "Or schedule, means a plan for performing work or achieving an objective, specifying the order and allotted time for each part."

"You idiot!" Chammy fumed.  "I know what itinerary means! I was just not ready to answer your question!"

"How should I know that you know what it means?!  You _were_ brought up by muggles after all…" Draco riposted. "So now are you ready to answer the question?"

"Yes, but I won't!" she huffed as she stood up and turned towards the staircase.

"Hey, hey," he called out to her.  "I was just joking."

"You know, they were right about you," she said turning to glower at him. Then in a slow menacing voice she said, "You are nothing but a huge pain in the arse.  You are nothing but a stupid bloody git who loves to taunt people - people who, in your eyes, are below you.  But you know what?  Harry, Ron and Hermione are ten times more valuable and worthy of any praise than you could ever long for. They're human, with feelings and emotions, void of _your_ blindness and prejudice against muggles, against the unfamiliar."

"You speak those words," Draco whispered in return. "But you do not see the other side.  Just as I look upon Granger and the Weasel with hatred, they look upon me with abhorrence tantamount to my own.  They judge me without knowing who I am, what I feel.  Just as you stand there and judge me without discerning who I really am.  

"Take away my reputation and image, eradicate my surname, and all your preconceived notions about me… do you think you would be able to tell me who I am?"

Chammy stared at Draco.  She pondered on her harsh words, and then on the words he had thrown back at her.  Before she could reply Draco turned his back to her and abruptly left the Common Room.

Chammy was left agape, staring at the large doorway through which Draco had exited.

*****

Chammy sat quietly all throughout breakfast.  She noticed that Draco was oddly silent himself.  She stared across the Great Hall and a pair of warm emerald eyes caught her hazel ones.  Chammy smiled at her cousin.  Harry motioned towards the door with his head.  Then he along with Ron and Hermione got up and walked towards the Entrance Hall.  Chammy understood what they meant.  She quickly downed the goulash in her goblet and hastily followed the trio.

Draco saw Chammy exit the Hall in the trail of Harry, Ron and Hermione. He quickly bunched up his eyebrows and sneered at this.  What right did she have to insult him like that?  She was a nobody…  But even as he thought these words, he knew deep inside him that there was more to her than what she wants people to believe.  What exactly?  He had no idea.  But he put it upon himself to find out…

*****

Sorry this is so short.  I haven't time to write more.  But I promise to continue this chappie soon.  J

Disclaimer:  I don't own Harry Potter so please don't sue me.


End file.
